


Death of the Flame Sisters

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [47]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guro, Head Crush, Head Injury, Incest, Necrophilia, Snuff, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Surtr orders his daughters to fight one another in order to punish Laevatein for disobedience - but the winner of their duel doesn't get to live for much longer either.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Death of the Flame Sisters

Laevatein stared at the naked, headless, armless corpse of Silvia that she had secured for herself once the battle ended. Although the girl tried to show no emotion, her face still betrayed her excitement - and so did the way she was grinding her thighs against one another. She had failed to find Silvia’s head in the aftermath, but the unlucky dancer’s dead body was still pretty close to where she left it. The extra servings of semen dripping from the dancer’s pussy, asshole and neck stump didn’t bother her in the slightest. She had put the corpse over her new bed in the room her sister had assigned her, with no care for the sheets that were now soaked through with both blood and cum. She wanted to thrust her fingers into her slit to satisfy the urge that was now driving her lower body, but she had to do something else first. With both of her hands, the girl was going through her belongings that she had brought with her to Askr. There wasn’t too many of them - Laevatein usually wasn’t one to get too attached to simple items. However, she did keep a bunch of them. And one of these was a gift from Loki. The Trickster had gifted her a purple dildo, saying that if she ever wanted to drop her stoic facade, it would let her have some fun. And now that Laevatein had felt the pleasure of an orgasm brought through killing another woman, she intended to make the most of it.

Happily, she had managed to find it. Taking it out, the younger princess of the flames didn’t waste any second and thrust the thing directly into her dripping pussy through the opening she had created on her crotch during the battle. She paid no mind to her hymen giving way to it - focusing on the way her warm walls reacted to the phallus that was filling them in. To her surprise, the dildo propelled itself deeper inside her - disappearing behind her entrance completely. How was she supposed to use it to fuck the corpse that she had brought?

She wouldn’t have to wonder about that for too long. As she moved towards the corpse, her pussy hovering near Siliva’s cooled down entrance, the proximity of it awakened the magic within Loki’s gift. She knew that Laevatein would love to play a dominant role, so she gave her something fitting for that. Sprouting from the girl’s crotch, just over her clit, was now a cock made out of bright red flames - color that matched Laevatein’s other flames perfectly. It was already erect, and as Laevatein curiously moved one hand towards it, it twitched in response to it just like a normal one would. She gave it a few strokes to test it out, and the pleasure that followed was of dual nature. The dark-skinned girl could feel her fingers running up and down the length of her new cock, but at the same time she could also feel them touching the inner walls of her cunt - both of these sources making her feel good. Loki’s gift that was stuck in her cunt transferred everything that the dick was feeling directly to her pussy. After experimenting for a few more moments, closing her eyes as her face grew red with excitement while she moaned, Laevatein decided to put her new tool to use. Guiding her cock with one hand, she took it towards Silvia’s pussy again.

Slowly pushing it in, Laevatein moaned as she could feel the dancer’s cold pussy closing over her newest organ. It was as if the cold of the girl’s inner walls was trying to suck out the heat from her flaming dick, squeezing them tightly. But that wasn’t the only reason for the pink-haired girl to moan. The dildo that was still inside her pussy began to move as well, slowly pushing deeper in and reflecting the depth to which Laevatein managed to push her cock to. After testing her new weapon out like that, Laevatein pulled back - feeling Loki’s gift retract in her vagina, as well. Then, the girl put all of her strength into her hips as she drove them forward - pushing her flaming dick deep into Silvia’s cunt, with its burning tip hitting against the dead girl’s cervix. In sync with her sensitive tip slamming into the divide between the green-haired girl’s vagina and womb, the dildo hit Laevatein’s cervix too. Her inner walls clenched hard on the purple magical item, her boiling hot juices starting to leak freely from her pussy as a surge of pleasure hit her. The girl proceeded to fuck convulsively, her entire body shaking as she slammed her burning shaft against the dead dancer’s flesh. “This~ Feels~ So~ Great!” Laevatein thought to herself in between her moans, pleasure unlike any other taking over her entire body.

As her thrusts proceeded to shake Silvia’s corpse on the bed, Laevatein grabbed onto her with her hands to keep the body from moving. At first, she held onto the girl’s wide hips - stabilizing them to let her cock go in deep. However, even if that kept the body pretty much in one place, parts of it were still moving. Silvia’s massive mammaries - that already caught Laevatein’s attention back when she and Silvia fought - were once again bouncing around wildly. Just like last time, it was because of Laevatein’s actions - and just like last time, the heat in Laevatein’s cunt only grew as she watched them. She just had to touch them! Letting go of Silvia’s hips, Laevatein’s small hands tried to close over the dancer’s tits - with the dead, slightly burnt orbs of flesh being just too big for them. Despite that, Laevatein was able to take even more pleasure as she proceeded to feel them up - but with Silvia being dead for some time now, they weren’t as bouncy and squeezy as they used to be when Silvia was still alive. Still, Laevatein enjoyed having them pool through her fingers - and digging her nails into the girl’s nipples to have them spill some blood and milk onto her hands felt great too.

As her body continued to be driven by pleasure, the younger princess of Muspell began to get closer and closer to her climax. But that had another effect besides getting her closer to coming, too. As her pleasure grew, so grew the heat of the flames that were making up her futa tool. Enough that the flesh surrounding it started to get affected by it. Her cock had already long forced its way into Silvia’s dead womb, and now with each thrusts was shaking her uterus around. Adding the heat to that, it didn’t take long for Silvia’s uterus to start being roasted, the flames of Laevatein’s dick licking away at the stretched-out walls. The liquids of Silvia’s dead vagina provided to be the baste for the process, making Silvia’s womb and cunt roast well from within. The tasty smell of well-done meat spread around Laevetain’s chambers by the time the girl came, sending a flaming hot to continue searing Silvia’s uterus some more while squirting her come all over Loki’s gifts and the Muspell’s princess’ very rich thighs. Screaming out in pleasure, the woman collapsed on top of Silvia’s body - her medium-sized tits ending up on top of Silvia’s bigger ones. The climax she had before on the battlefield couldn’t compare to the pleasure this one put her through… Loki really gave her an amazing gift. 

“SHE DID WHAT?” Surtr called out in anger while listening to one of his soldiers’ report. The man spoke about Laevatein, Surtr’s daughter. The soldier always had a bit of a crush on the girl. He was lucky enough to see the girl head off with Silvia’s head during the battle, and his curiosity made him follow her. Because of that, he was able to watch as the twintailed princess behaved in a way most unbecoming of royalty like her, bucking her hips against the face of the green-haired dancer until she came. The man enjoyed the show a lot, his hand working on his cock and shooting his load onto the ground from a distance long enough that the girl had not noticed him. Of course, he omitted that detail from his report to Surtr - admitting to that would basically mean suicide. At first, the man considered trying to blackmail the girl - but he knew that if he tried that, she’d just kill him. So instead, he went directly to the king - hoping the king would reward him for bringing him information like that. Maybe even he’d get to shove his cock in between the girl’s meaty thighs once Surtr would be done with her… Well, a man could dream. Still, his king reacted just as he expected him to - and so the man decided to stick in front of Surtr’s office while Surtr ordered some other soldiers to bring his younger daughter to him.

Laevatein was pleasantly surprised to feel her burning cock twitch inside Silvia’s pussy while she was still recovering from her climax. It seemed that the magical tool did not require any rest at all - bringing fresh pleasure into her body while she waited for the rest of her body to catch up with it. With it ready for another round, it somehow made the rest of her body recover far quicker than it should - and it only took Laevatein a little time before she was pounding uncontrollably into the half-burnt cunt. She was able to catch a tasty smell before, but she had no idea that it was the effect of her flames working on Silvia’s insides. Ignoring it for the time being, the woman continued to plow the dancer’s pussy - and enjoying the force of her thrusts being transferred back up her cunt. Going for the second round, she could already picture herself doing this to other of her kills in the future too - and her pussy twitched harder when she thought of this. The once emotionless shell was broken, Laevatein moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Being Surtr’s daughter, she knew no one but him could deny any of her whims - and it was so exciting to picture, who could her next prey be! Doing that let her bring her thrusts up to a new level of intensity, one that anyone else would have a hard time replicating - pushing her well-trained body to its limits. She continued to do it for some more time, until...

“Lady Laevatein! King Surtr wishes to see you!” Laevatein groaned as the door to her room suddenly flew open, an Askrian soldier standing behind it with a message from her father. She was so close to coming again! However, she knew Surtr didn’t look too kindly on people ignoring his orders. “...I’ll be theeeeere right away.” She replied, trying to keep a cool voice - but a moan escaped her lips anyways. Getting up and pulling out of Silvia’s roasted pussy, Laevatein watched curiously as the magical cock went off as if it was never there. As she walked a few steps, the dildo within her still vibrated, her warmth keeping it going. Being this close to another climax, she decided she could very well leave it in - just a slight bulge at the skin of her abdomen showing that it was there. Of course, it also spread her pussy lips a bit more - and as her shorts had a hole in them, anyone that she walked past could see them dripping with her juices.

Reaching what used to be Kiran’s office, Laevatein wasn’t surprised to see her older sister already there. Laegjarn was going to rule over this kingdom in Surtr’s name, and she had to get in touch with how the Askrian’s kept everything going - so she had to go through all of Kiran’s documents. As busy as she was, she still rose her head and smiled at Laevatein as she saw her younger sister enter. She was surprised to see the blush on the girl’s cheeks, and as Laevatein came closer Laegjarn could also see her sister’s exposed pussy. This was unusual… Laevatein would never do something like this normally. Even so, Laegjarn was happy for her - anything to break the girl out of her emotionless shell was welcome.

“...LAEVATEIN. YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS.” Surtr’s powerful voice boomed through the room. “NO ONE’S ALLOWED TO SLACK OFF IN BATTLE.” The dildo inside her picked up the pace, sensing that the girl was on the verge of a climax. That led to her not being able to reply, her mind focusing mostly on the pleasure - and on keeping herself standing as pleasure-born weakness spread through her legs. What orders? Didn’t she do just fine?  
“THE PUNISHMENT FOR THAT IS DEATH.” Laevatein wasn’t able to take in, what that meant, her mind consumed fully by her climax. She started to shake on her feet as she squirted come down her thighs and onto her tights, as well as to the floor below her. She had no strength to reply, to defend herself in any way. She just looked on, confused, as Surtr drew his scythe and approached her.

However, before her father did get to her, another voice spoke out.  
“Father, please! Have mercy on her! She’s your daughter, after all!” Laegjarn called out, trying her best to protect her sister. For just an instant, she thought she had succeeded - for Surtr stopped and turned to look at her. “IF YOU WANT MERCY FOR YOUR SISTER, YOU SHOULD KILL HER YOURSELF.” Laegjarn froze, the elder flame princess completely taken aback by this. She always did her best to protect her sister from danger, how could she kill her now?  
“IF YOU DON’T DO IT, I WILL MAKE HER DEATH EVEN MORE PAINFUL.” Surtr seemed entertained by the thought, his face housing a huge grin. That man really did not care for them, even if they were his daughters. Still he was their father - and their king. She should obey his orders… And taking her life herself would be the final service she could give her sister. Drawing Niu from the sheath she had at a hand’s reach, Laegjarn stood from behind Kiran’s desk and began to walk towards her younger sister, the sword shaking in her hands in anticipation of what she was about to do.  
“Laevatein… I’m sorry, sister.” Laegjarn apologized, and it seemed to finally bring Laevatein out of her stupor. Her orgasm made her miss out on most of her father and sister’s talk, so she was confused to see her coming at her with her weapon drawn.  
“LAEVATEIN! PROVE YOURSELF IN BATTLE AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!” Surtr’s scream at her awakened her battle spirit within her. Even if she was to fight against her sister, she wouldn’t lose. She drew Laevatein from her sheath, her namesake carrying small flames on its golden blade as she energetically put it in a fighting stance in front of her.  
“REMOVE YOUR ARMOR, BOTH OF YOU. EACH STRIKE HAS TO HURT - AND THE ARMOR IS IN THE WAY OF THAT.”

Without any hesitation, Laevatein untied the belts that kept her hip guards in place, letting them fall to the ground. Her father’s orders were absolute, after all. She quickly discarded her gauntlets, too - and removed the emblem of her father that she wore over one of her breasts, placing it respectfully on the ground. Then, she began to work on her form-fitting black suit. Opening it up at her collar, the younger sister quickly dragged it down her body - taking it off along with her boots. That left the pink-haired girl in just her purple bodystocking. While it cover up most of her body, it was also see-through - so Laevatein’s erect nipples were clearly visible through it. Even if it wasn’t, the hole at her pussy would make it show anyways. The slight bulge in her skin that was caused by the dildo which was still inside it was now visible, too - but neither Surtr nor Laegjarn were able to tell the difference.

While Laegjarn wasn’t as eager to undress as her sister was, she knew very well that if Surtr told her to do something, it had to be done. Removing her father’s embled and the clasp that together with it held her cape in place, she let it slide off her shoulders along with the feathery piece that was on her right shoulder. She quickly took off her gauntlets too. Then, she reached behind her back and untied the red bands that kept her chestplate in place. Without them holding it to her body, the black-and-golden piece of armor came free - revealing the older woman's huge tits. Just as her younger sister, Laegjarn also wore a purple bodysuit underneath, even if hers was a bit darker - and just like with her sister, it also meant her boobs were fully visible now. Why was her sister looking at them in such a crude way? Connected to the older sister's chest guard was a crimson veil that covered her stomach and her crotch. Without the chesplate there, the veil also disappeared - allowing for a better look at the general's muscular stomach. Now, all that let Laegjarn keep her dignity was the bright red skirt she wore on her hips. However, it had to go too. Unclasping the belt at the front of it, she let it slide down her powerful thighs - having to shake her hips a little to make it get past them - and past the armored boots that reached to her knees. Without it, her neatly shaved pussy could be seen - and to Laegjarn’s surprise, Laevaten’s gaze was drawn to it. Why was that? Hadn’t they seen each other naked countless times already on their trips to the hot springs together? The lewd expression on her sister’s face as she continued to stare at her body was pretty unsettling for the older woman. She was more than okay with her sister finally awakening to her sexuality - but why was it directed at her, too? “All armor had to come off…” The teal-haired woman reminded herself, trying to send her thoughts in some different direction. She still had her boots on. Bending over, she began to drag them off her legs one by one. That position covered her pussy from her sister’s sight, but it also made her massive mammaries heave over and dangle down, jiggling around as she did that even despite the tight bodysuit that was hugging them. Laevatein was more than happy to see them like that - she was more interested in her sister’s milk jugs anyways.

As both sisters were now just in their purple bodysuits, they were now read to fight. Laevatein continued to stare at Laegjarn’s body, while the older woman looked at their father instead - waiting for his next order. Surtr didn’t waste any time before saying it, either.  
“NOW, FIGHT!” 

Immediately, Laevatein darted towards her sister, her burning sword lighting up. Her eyes were still locked onto her sister’s sexual parts, but Laevatein knew better than to let that distract her - at least that’s what she told herself. As she missed Surtr’s sentence for her, she wasn’t sure, why was she to fight her sister - but that in no way meant she’d go easy on her. Laegjarn watched her approach, her hand gripping the handle of Niu tightly. Her curved sword was a bit smaller than her sister’s, giving the pink-haired girl more range. Usually, it did not matter as she could just take a hit from her opponent before retaliating with a powerful blow. However, now she didn’t have her armor on - so letting Laevatein hit her would be more dangerous than usual. However. there was little else Laegjarn could do - she much rather preferred to respond than to take the initiative. So the green-haired woman waited as her younger sibling covered the distance between them.

Finally, Laevatein was directly near her sister - and quickly started off with a powerful slash to her sister’s upper body. Laegjarn lifted Niu to meet her sister’s blade with her own, but the attack was too strong to stop it successfully - her hand and blade knocked aside as the golden, flaming sword continued towards her. However, her defense managed to deflect it just a bit from its original course - and Laevatein wasn’t really trying to hurt her, anyways. Because of that, Laevatein only hit Laegjarn on her left arm with it’s blunt side, the flames burning off the sleeve of her bodysuit from it. Continuing down to her forearm, however, it was far more harmful - slicing off a layer of her dark skin along with the cloth from her sleeve that started to fall apart. Even with Laegjarn’s body being resistant to fire, it still was pretty painful as the flames tickled against her now-exposed flesh. She recoiled back, reestablishing her grip on the blade, before striking back just as Laevatein did the same. Even if her sister had the upper hand in strength, Laegjarn still had her beat when it came to speed. And while Laevatein had no intent of hurting her sister, their father’s words resonated in Laegjarn’s head. Because of them, she was very much trying to kill her little sister. Her blade went directly for her sister’s neck, hoping to end it all with a single slice through the slim bridge between her head and the rest of her body. However, their blades clashed again - and now it was her attack that ended up being deflected. Instead of reaching Laveatein’s neck, it opened a deep gash in her sister’s chest, just over her tits. Blood began to flow from it right away, staining the purple material of her bodysuit with a darker crimson. Because of the slice, the front of her bodysuit began to come off - Laevatein’s boobs slipping free from it. However, what mattered the most to Laeavatein at that point, was that she realized that her sister had tried to kill her. But why? Wasn’t this just a sisterly spar?

Laevatein’s blade also didn’t reach its target. Instead, her fist slammed hard into Laegjarn’s chest - the force of the blow, amplified by the heavy handle of the sword, causing a few of her upper ribs to crack. She hit her hard enough that Laegjan stumbled backwards again, much further than before - going out of range of her another attack. Laevatein took that opportunity to examine her wound. It was deep, but not life-threatening - and it wouldn’t really affect her battle performance. What would affect it, though, was the hot blood running from it and down her heavy tits - especially the droplets of it that trickled down her erect nipples. That caused her arousal that surfaced as she watched her sister strip to reappear again - and so her gaze returned towards Laegjarn’s body. Now, her sister far far too bothered by her wounds to remember to cover herself up - giving Laevatein a better look at both her gigantic boobies and her hairless slit. That caused Laevatein’s insides to stir again - and responding to that, the dildo stuck inside her also began to move. As it rubbed against her vaginal walls, the girl began to have troubles concentrating. A more lewd expression formed on her face as she moaned silently, taking her gaze up Laegjarn’s body - and her face flushed as her and her sister’s eyes locked.

Was Laevatein… Getting off during the fight for her life? This was not something Laegjarn would expect from her. Still, her sister seemed to be lost in her pleasure, just standing there while leering at her. She, however, could not afford to wait like that - at any point, Surtr could decide he’d rather kill her himself. However, approaching her seemed dangerous because of her strength. Instead, Laegjarn just prepared her sword again. Lifting it over her head, she called for the flames to appear around her sword. A long, blazing trail appeared behind it. She let it build up for a while, before swinging her sword towards her sister from a distance. The flames formed a burning whip that cracked through the air before hitting Laevatein all over her body, a long vertical path of flames going from between her boobs down her muscular stomach and all the way down to her pussy. A searing wound opened in her bodysuit and her skin beneath it, one that the flames hungrily began to devour. Now, pain flooded Laevatein’s mind, fighting with the pleasure that was there earlier. And the pleasure wasn’t giving up without a fight - being hit on the abdomen stirred Loki’s gift within her even more, making it vibrate even faster. 

The fire quickly died down, unable to bite too deeply into the body of the daughter of the flames. Still, a long gash ran down the front of her body now - and it caused her noticeable pain. As her bodysuit turned into shreds, its pieces falling off her body and leaving her fully naked, Laevatein was reminded again that her sister wasn’t playing around this time. If she used another attack like that on her… Laevatein wasn’t sure if she’d be able to survive it. That knowledge allowed her to push the pleasure to some corner of her mind. It was still there, and the dildo was still working on her pussy oh so hard, but Laevatein was used to bottling her feelings up, so it being there should not affect her. Her gaze turned back towards her sister, but this time there would be no daydreaming - instead, she set out to win this fight. Approaching her sister more carefully than the last time, the twintailed girl tried to make it super obvious, where her next strike would come from. And it seemed to be working - Laegjarn shifted her stance to a more defensive one agai, one meant to block an attack from her left. Her sister was doing just what she wanted… Finally reaching her sister again, she swung her namesake towards her again. However, this time she was aiming directly for her weapon. The elder princess used her sword to defend herself, but that was what Laevatein was hoping for. Her golden, heavy sword slammed right into it, easily knocking Niu out of Laegjarn’s hands. 

With her sister disarmed, it was obvious to her that the battle was over. Laevatein turned around, facing her father while in full control of herself for the first time today. However, his expression was stern - and it soon cracked into an angry one:  
“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KILL HER!” To say the sisters were surprised to hear that would be an understatement. Laegjarn knew he wanted her to kill her sister, but never considered that the opposite scenario was also the case. “F-Father?” She asked, fear showing up in her voice. “YOU FAILED. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE.” W-what? This was not supposed to happen... Laegjarn shifted on her heels, looking back at her sister - who was just about to carry out her father’s will.

The pink-haired princess didn’t expect her father to order her to do this. However, it caused Laegjarn trying to kill her before make more sense. She did miss some of his words while in her orgasmic throes earlier… But how could he be telling her to kill her sister? Just the thought of doing that was so wrong… And yet, thinking of it awakened a heat in Laevatein’s abdomen unlike anything before. With shock, Laevatein realized that she wanted to kill her. With how amazing it felt to kill Silvia, killing someone she had loved the most all her life would definitely make her feel even better - and the sudden spike in her arousal as she thought of it confirmed it to her. Even if father’s demand was horrifying, it did not mean that she couldn’t enjoy it. She turned back towards her sister, getting her arousal in check once more, just barely - the sword-wielding girl knowing well that her mind was nearing the breaking point. 

“Laegjarn… Big sister… I’m sorry…” Laevatein mouthed a half-hearted apology as she drove her blade through her sister’s chest, directly in between her two boobs. Fresh, hot blood splashed onto her hands as she did that, burying the large sword almost all the way in to the handle. Laegjarn’s sternum offered no protection from the huge sword, cracking in easily as the golden weapon smashed through it. Most of her ribs were broken by the sheer force of the blow too, and combined with the ones that were broken earlier, made her ribcage cave in. Shards of her bones stabbed into her lungs, puncturing in multiple spots them and causing blood to flood them as more pain got to her. Despite her pain, Laegjarn tried to pull a smile onto her face. “Don’t worry… I-It’s okay…” She managed to mouth before Laevatein proceeded with her cut. Pulling down the sword, she had it slice right through her sister’s heart. A spasm shook Laegjarn’s body when it happened, the two halves of her blood pump struggling to keep it circulating - her ribcage flooded with even more blood that started to pour out from her aortas. Laegjarn continued to shake in her legs, her knees feeling weaker and weaker with each passing moment.

The younger girl didn’t stop at just that - she continued to drag her sword down Laegjarn’s well-built stomach. Even if her abs were toned, it in no way helped to stop the sword from just slicing through them. A red vertical line began to open in Laegjarn’s abdomen, just like the one she gave Laevatein earlier. However, while that one wasn’t too deep, this one opened her up in full - and as the sword proceeded to travel downwards, Laegjarn’s guts began to slide free from it. Because of the heat of the flames on the sword, they were steaming hot too - just enough to make Laevatein smell something tasty again. As she continued to cut through her sister’s stomach, Laegjarn’s legs finally gave way - and the older woman collapsed to her knees. Even if she was still alive, Laegjarn slumped down on the sword - and Laevatein let go of it with one hand, placing the other on her sibling’s shoulder to straighten her up again. Still, it was harder to cut like that - so Laevatein bent over too. Now, her face was soooo close to Laegjarn’s… Enough that she could almost feel the heat of her skin on her cheeks… And that was what finally broke through the walls she put to stop her pleasure from interfering. Giving in to her desires, Laevatein pushed her head forward all the way in - placing her lips on Laegjarn’s as she delivered a powerful kiss onto them. That in no way stopped her from moving her sword further down Laegjarn’s body - the sword proceeding to slice into her womb.

Laegjarn could feel her body rapidly giving way to the pain and the loss off blood as her sister continued to cut her open. And now, she also kissed her too! Her earlier suspicions about her sister being interested in her body were correct, then. Laegjarn wasn’t sure, how to feel about it. If Laevatein asked her to educate her on her sexuality, she’d be happy to teach her… But the passionate, even if somewhat clumsy kiss her sister was giving to her lips told a different story - one of burning desire, and not just curiosity. Laegjarn tried to wrap her mind around it, but with the state her body and mind were in now, she was unable to decide if she liked it or not. Still, she knew well enough that her feelings on the matter weren’t important - this was a part of the spoils for her sister’s victory…

With her heart in two halves, Laegjarn wasn’t too sure how she was still living - unaware that the undying flames of Muspell expanded her life. Even without the Rite of Flames, they still allowed her to live on far longer than a normal woman would. Thanks to them, she was able to experience in full as her uterus was cut in half, too. It hurt, but it wasn’t too bad compared to having her lungs impaled with her bones. Besides, if the blade was so low now, it would just be a little longer before this was over… Usually so strong mentally, as the elder princess was submitted to all the pain, she quickly found herself wishing for the release of death - and knowing it was close let her relax a bit… Enough that she didn’t scream too loud once the blade cut through her cervix and right into her vagina. Having her inner walls be parted as flames began to lick them from inside stung, but as before her body was still resistant to the flames, leading to it not being too painful. If anything, the way they tickled her pussy could work on getting her aroused instead - if her pussy wasn’t falling apart, that is. With a small flick of her wrist, Laevatein pushed her namesake out of her sister’s body, slicing directly through the short-haired woman’s clit on the way out. It really hurt, but her weak brain wasn’t able to feel all of it. Instead, she was just sad about losing the source for so many of her climaxes.

Finished with her cut, Laevatein let go of the handle, her weapon falling to the ground between Laegjarn’s knees. Now, she was able to use both of her hands to enjoy Laegjarn’s body. Her hands reached for the cut in between Laegjarn’s boobs, freeing them from the older woman’s ruined bodysuit. With it gone, she could finally stare at them unobstructed. She cut the kiss short to do just that, taking in the marvelous sight that was her sisters giant titties. She groped them with both hands, squeezing them hard and enjoying the way her firm flesh pushed back against her grasp. Silvia’s dead, slack boobs couldn’t compare to the amazing pair of living, even bigger mammaries that her sister carried. She continued to squash them in her hands, getting to feel the faint pounding of Laegjarn’s cut-up heart as she still went on living - and the dying spasms that her body was now locked in. Leaning her head forward again, she delivered another kiss to Laegjarn’s mouth - this time having her tongue explore its depths.

Getting to feel something so intimate from her sister pushed Laevatein’s arousal even further. Eventually, she decided that dildo working on her pussy wasn’t enough. Letting go of Laegjarn’s boobs with one of her hands, she directed it towards her pussy. There, she quickly began to run her fingers across her clit - sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. Even with Loki’s gift stuck deep inside her, she could still work on rubbing her hand across her entrance - and the combined pleasure quickly began to affect her body. Laevatein lost herself in the pleasure, even missing the moment when the flames of her sister’s life finally went out. She did notice that Laegjarn suddenly went completely limp, but failed to realize that her sister wasn’t there anymore. With her final thought, Laegjarn carried no resentment for her killer - hoping that her death here would allow her sister to live on instead.

Surtr, however, had different plans for her. The girl did show her obedience and battle prowess now… But her earlier disrespect still was fresh in the Ruler of Flame’s mind. He also recalled Laegjarn’s request before the duel - and that made him consider giving her another chance. However, it had to be something that would prove that her obedience to him was still beyond that of anyone else. Seeing what she was doing now - standing over her sister’s corpse, her legs shaking as she fingered herself on the edge of her climax - it was obvious what his order should be. 

“LAEVATEIN! I FORBID YOU FROM COMING!” He screamed that order at his daughter, and watched carefully, how she’d react.

The surviving princess of Muspell registered a loud scream in her direction, but was unable to make out any words. She was just about to come - and her mind blacked out anything else that wasn’t pleasure. One more pinch to Laegjarn’s nipple - now swollen because of the abuse she put it through; one more rub across her clit… And the princess came with another incredible climax. She moaned loudly, small flickers of flame lighting up and flying off her body as the orgasm went on. Her legs were already shaky, so they couldn’t support her for much longer - and she collapsed forward, with Laegjran’s body cushioning her fall. Laevatein’s boobs ended up right on top of her sister’s as she fell, making both of them jiggle wildy because of the force of the fall. Now laying on the warm surface of her sister’s corpse, Laevatein continued to ride out her climax. The dildo within her continued to rub at her inner walls, trying to bring out all the pleasure from her pussy that it could. Her pussy had been dripping for so long on that day, and yet coming allowed yet another puddle of steaming hot cunt honey to show up on her thighs, with it dripping down to Laegjarn’s legs too - and the ground beneath them both as well. And so she laid there, blissfully unaware that she would be joining her sister soon.

The pink-haired girl’s failure to obey his orders caused Surtr to decide to end her life as well. She wouldn’t get a third chance - and the sentence was to be carried out immediately. He could use Sinmara on her, but he knew the girl would have appreciated if he used his weapon on her... So he decided to kill her with his bare hands instead. The oversized man began to walk towards his living daughter - who showed no signs that she heard him approach. Her short, yet shapely legs were still twitching, spread just a bit to give him a good look at her pussy that was still overflowing with come. Anyone else would have loved to see that, but Surtr had no desire for his daughter body - just the need to see her death right away. As the legs were the closest to him, he closed one of his giant hands around one of her ankles, pulling it towards the other one. Once he held both of them in his fist, he lifted it - pulling Laevatein off Laegjarn’s corpse. As his hand rose, Laevatein ended up hanging upside-down with her front towards him. Her chest ended up hitting the golden Emblia emblem over Surtr’s crotch, her boobs bouncing away as she started to dangle around. 

With her blood flowing down to her brain, it successfully managed to snap her out of her orgasmic numbness. W-What was her father doing? Why was he holding her like this? Her ankles hurt, the bones struggling not to get crushed in the king’s powerful grasp. “F-Father?” Laevatein asked as she felt him walk, her body swinging around some more, but Surtr ignored her. He turned towards one of the room’s stone walls, switching the hand which was holding his daughter’s legs with to allow for a better grip on it. He lifted her a bit more, taking her over his head. Then, he swung her body forward as if it was a club - with her head being its tip. With the force he put into the swing, for a moment she flew through the air, her insides twisting because of the speed. Then, she came to a rapid stop as her head was slammed into the wall. The back of her head was smashed open, shards of her skull flying off in all directions at high speed. Her skull wasn’t the only part of her head that suffered - the back of her brain was damaged too, with some of her brain matter mashed into a bloody red spot on the wall. With the part of her brain responsible for it gone, her father’s grinning face was the last thing she saw before her eyes went off, but besides that Laevatein was still fully conscious. The flames of Muspell held their protection over her body, too - and that would let her live on through the gruesome end her father had chosen for her.

It only did that, however - it didn’t let her maintain control over her body. Her head began to slide down the wall, leaving a trail of her brain on it - and the more damage to her brain caused her body to start squirming. Spasms began to shake her entire body - and as that continued, that had another effect on her lower body, too. Her hips were moving around so much that her pussy was shaken a bit too - bringing the dildo buried within it back to life. As tears of pain were flowing freely from Laevatein’s eyes, her body out of control with parts of her brain gone, Loki’s gift cared for none of that and started to fuck her once more. Because of the pain, Laevatein found no pleasure in it anymore - instead, feeling completely violated as the device started to pound her cunt. Why… why was father doing this to her? Wasn’t she always a perfect tool for him? Even if her eyes weren’t working anymore, Surtr could still see all the pain and confusion that was still within them. He looked at them for some time, before lifting her again - and then slamming her right back into the wall.

This time, most of her brain had been crushed, with the brain matter squeezing out of every hole in her head - mouth, nose, ears and even through her eye sockets. Her bright red eyes popped out of their sockets too, the orbs dangling on from them on a cluster of nerves. The top of her head had been completely obliterated, her skull there shattering into a thousand pieces. Strands of her long hair mixed with what still remained of the flesh and bones of her head, but with her scalp destroyed, most of them came off too - falling to the ground. However, even if the top of her head was now destroyed, her face still remained unscathed - save for the streams of blood that were now pouring down it. And even without her brain, Laevatein could still feel the suffering in every inch of her body. The flames were there to help her in battle, but now they were there doing the opposite - causing her to suffer beyond what she could have imagined. 

Surtr wasn’t done with her yet. He pulled her up again, and Laevatein could feel her insides revolting, nausea settling in. If the situation was a little different, she would have thrown up - but she had no way to do that anymore. Surtr swung her at the wall again, and this time it was her beautiful face which took the brunt of the blow. The front of her skull was smashed into pieces just like the rest of it did, her nose, cheekbones and jaw all falling apart. The sharp pieces of her bones sliced through the skin that was still hanging on the front, shredding it and ensuring that nothing would remained of the once fair face of the Muspell princess. Now, her head was all but gone - just a part of her jaw still remained, with her tongue hanging out from it. At this point, Surtr was happy with the outcome. With a jerk of his hand, he snapped both of her ankles, then let go of her - Laevatein’s headless body slamming into the ground.

Laevatein laid on the ground for some more time, waiting for the death to claim her as blood continued to spurt out of the stump of her neck. Her body laid there in its dying spasms… Surtr had long left the room at that point. And yet, despite everything else that had happened, the thing in her pussy continued to work on getting her off one final time. There was little else Laevatein could think of at that point… And Laevatein pondered how it all had happened because of it. Had Loki not given her this before they travelled to Askr, she probably would not have given her desires a chance during the battle with the summoner’s forces - and a part of her knew that it was all how this started. Still, if it was all that was left to her now… The girl decided she could at the very least enjoy it. With her body unresponsive, she couldn’t get her pussy to start clenching on it on its own. But the deathly spasms it started to go through on its own were enough… Filling her final moments with at least a bit of pleasure. However, death claimed the younger daughter of the flames before she managed to come once more. But her death in no way stopped the magical device from carrying out its work - it continued to fuck her after she slipped away, making her pussy come yet again just moments after the girl had died. Weak squirts of cunt honey left her body as she came, her headless corpse spasming on the ground some more.

As Surtr had left the room - finally going to check on the summoner who was still locked in the dungeon - the soldier who had informed him about his daughter’s negligence was still waiting outside of it. Trespassing into the king’s room was treason… But as minutes went by and Laevatein still stayed inside, he was more and more convinced that Surtr had killed the girl on the spot. With his desires for her body already strong enough to make him tell on her, it was only a matter of time before he gave in and pushed the door open. Sneaking in, he was careful not to alert anyone on the inside, of what he was doing. His heart began to beat faster as he saw the headless, petite form of the girl he fantasized about on the ground. Her boobies were out… And her pussy was dripping wet! His cock began to throb in his pants as he saw that, making it much harder for him to move around stealthily. However, past that corpse, he saw another one. His crush’s older sister, the well-respected general Laegjarn, was also dead on the floor. She had been cut in half from her tits down, and Laevatein’s sword on the ground told the man just what had happened. If they were both dead, then there was no reason for him to be careful anymore. Removing his pants, he ran over to Laevatein’s corpse. He spread her legs, feeling up her amazing thighs for a moment and getting his hands sticky with her honey. Her corpse was still so warm… Just feeling her warmth against his touch caused his erection to throb some more. Finally, he let go of them - and touched her pussy instead. Even if he could see just how wet the girl was, he wanted to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him. As his fingers easily slid inside, he realized that they weren’t. He pushed them a bit deeper, and to his surprise came across something hard stuck inside. Feeling it around, he came to the conclusion that it was some kind of a sextoy. She died while having it stuck inside her? This really was incredible. However, it would make it harder to fuck her now - so he knew he had to get rid of it. Even if it was really slippery with all of her come over it, he still managed to grab onto it - and then started to pull it out. The wet sounds her pussy made as he removed it were enough to drive him crazy - and the moment it was out, the man immediately replaced it with his dick.

Gods, was she tight! Her pussy was so pleasantly warm! With how long she kept the dildo inside her, her inner walls formed a perfect tube around it - one that provided for an incredible canal to fuck. Combined with her wetness and her natural higher-than-usual body warmth, sliding into her couldn’t feel any better. And so he quickly buried all of his shaft inside her vagina - then proceeded to fuck her with all of his vigor. With strong and fast thrusts, he plowed her pussy harder than any other girl’s before. As he did that, he proceeded to examine her body in more detail. Her once flawless skin was now stained with a long vertical gash, one that made him wonder, what happened here before. Did Surtr whip her before killing her? Oh, what he’d do to hear her cries of pain while the man was torturing her… Moving on up, he noticed that her bodysuit was all torn up, only adding more ground to his guess. Above the purple scraps were the girl’s perky, round titties. Titties that the man immediately reached for with his hands, squeezing them with a firm grip. He proceeded to move his hands all over them for some time, while his eyes moved even further up. The princess’s head was gone - but the bloody marks, brain matter and shard of bones on the walls and ground all around her told him just what had happened. Still, her jaw was still there - and her dead tongue was hanging free from it too. Once he saw it, he couldn’t get his eyes away from it. Eventually, he bent over, moving his head towards the girl’s destroyed one. Then, he opened his mouth - and took Laevatein’s tongue into it. Closing his eyes, he proceeded to suck on it and move it around in his mouth, imagining he was making out with the princess. That made his cock grew even harder inside her, each time he rocked his hips giving him even more pleasure than before. Just a few moments of imagining it, and the man blew his load - already getting lost in his fantasy and thinking he was going to get the princess pregnant. 

Of course, he realized his mistake as his eyes snapped open again. In anger, he bit on the tongue in his mouth - separating the tip of Laevatein’s tongue from the rest of it. Munching it with his teeth for a moment, he then swallowed it - thrilled to get a piece of her within him. Then, he sucked on the tongue some more, enjoying the taste of her blood flowing into his mouth while he rested, waiting until he was ready for another round. While doing so, he left his cock inside her pussy, her inner warmth making even the wait really pleasant too. Once his cock had recovered enough, he grabbed her by her small shoulders while pulling out. Then, he flipped her body around, being able to get a better look at her nice butt. Letting go of her shoulders, he cupped it with his hands for a moment, before grabbing onto them and pulling them apart - opening a clear path to her asshole. 

As he was about to slide in, the door to the room suddenly opened. The sound of it opening terrified him - he was sure it was Surtr coming to end him. However, he still craned his head back towards the door - and was relieved to see that it was just another soldier. The man was surprised to see him there, too - but as he noticed Laegjarn’s body was free, he decided to join in and have some fun too. No one would be stupid enough to kill Surtr’s daughters unless the man did that himself - and if he did, then he most likely wouldn’t have any issues with people fucking their corpses. He had to give his report to Surtr, anyways, so while waiting he could very well pass some time like that. As he went in and headed for the older princess’s body, the soldier focusing on Laevatein returned his attention towards her. Stretching her buttcheeks to the sides again, he ran his cock through the crack of her ass a few times before pressing the tip against the entrance to her anus. The small, unused before hole required him to put more effort into getting in - especially that it lacked the lubrication her cunt had. Still, some of her juices remained on his member - and that would let him get in more easily once he worked his tip in. Her sphincter was still holding strong, resisting for quite some time before the man finally broke through it. But once it did give in… Her asshole latched onto his dick just as tightly as her pussy did, if not more. It wasn’t too easy to fuck her ass at first, but with enough force he was able to start pumping in and out of her, still holding on to her ass to pound into her body as strongly as he could.

Approaching Laegjarn, the soldier who just entered the room worked on getting his dick out too. Getting closer, he realized that fucking the girl might be a bit more problematic than what he first thought. Her body was sliced in half all the way from her boobs - and that included her vagina, too. Getting in between her muscular legs, he pushed into the divide between her two parts - but rubbing his cock against the separated halves didn’t feel too good. A bit disappointed, he pulled out - thinking of an different hole he could take. If this was the case with her pussy, then her ass was probably out of the question too… However, her face seemed to be perfectly fine. Going around, he reached her head. Her mouth was already open, a bit sticky with the saliva Laevatein had left there. Still, he pulled on her jaw to stretch it some more. Then, he pushed his cock inside it. The woman’s mouth was quite wet with her saliva - and the warmth her sister had shown was here, too. With the woman dead, she offered no resistance as he moved his cock to the back of her mouth and then worked it into her throat. He enjoyed the bulge that appeared in her neck as he did that, feeling great as it squeezed his dick. 

He proceeded to fuck her face like that for some more time, but eventually came down her throat - his semen going down her esophagus and straight to her stomach. If he waited long enough, he’d even get to see it leave through the hole Laevatein had cut in it. Now that his fuck session was over, he was able to turn back towards the rest of her body and examine it much closer. Her huge tits caught more of his attention - and he fondled them for some more time. As he pulled them to the sides, he was able to take a look into her wound. And inside it, he could even see the two halves of her heart. Looking at it, he considered giving fucking it a chance, pressing her boobs against his cock while he fucked it. However, before he was ready to do that, her entire body began to glow. Cautious, he backed away just in time, for a portal opened around the body, taking it from this word. Looking over to the guy who was fucking Laevatein’s corpse, the younger princess’s body had disappeared too. The man was looking very disappointed that the girl was gone - but at least he managed to shoot his load into her guts. 

Neither of them had any way to know, why that happened. With the female summoner’s fall from power, all of her heroes were now able to be summoned by the summoners from other worlds. For some reason, that magic was also able to work on both the princesses of Muspell. Now, their bodies were taken away from this world - the world-crossing magic bringing them over to an unsuspecting summoner - one that would be sure to appreciate the new two fucktoys his magic had provided him with.


End file.
